


I Love You

by orphan_account



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death, Alternate Universe where David never helped Jade and Jesse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Since David is 1 of 2 characters in the Chucky Franchise that's actually gay, I decided to make an Alternate Universe fic where he never died and didn't end up interacting with what ended up getting him killed.I know you might find this fic useless, but I hope you actually enjoy it.





	I Love You

David was packing up to head to Stanford. He left in a few days and wanted to get started before his Graduation party. He was leaving on bittersweet terms. He knew all the reactions he was gonna see.   
  
His mom would weep and beg her baby not to leave her. His dad will come in for a short visit, drop of his present then head out. After he came out...came the divorce. His little sister will tug on his pant leg not leave. And he might even see Brad.  
  
They had met when Brad had transferred from Mercer Island High School in Washington state. He fell in love at first sight. He didn't know if it was the same on his end. Wouldn't be surprised either way.  
  
They got closer as the year went on and eventually, at the winter formal. When they both outside to get away from the crowded gym. Brad kissed him. David jumped in surprise.

  
  
  
_"Wait...you're-" He spoke shakily.  
  
  
_ _"I started falling after you came to my swim meet. Seeing you cheer me on made my heart beat just a little bit faster. But I-"_

  
  
And that's when David reciprocated.   
  
  
They ended up keeping their relationship under wraps. Guys Sleepovers and Tutoring Sessions were their masquerades for their dates. Cuddling in David's bed when his folks were out. They talked about the future. They talked about college. And they talked about what would happen after high school.  
  
First of these types of conversations being after their first time together.

  
  
  
  
_"Wow..." David spoke in amazement._  
  
  
_ Brad laughed and brought him in his arms. He pressed a kiss against his temple and pet his head. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"_  
  
  
_ David looks up into Brad's eyes and smiles. "Everyday."_  
  
  
_ "Well I'm gonna tell you again...you're beautiful." He kisses him on the lips and nuzzles into the blonde boy's neck._  
  
  
_ "Brad?" The taller boy hums in response. "What's gonna happen when I head off to college? When you head off to college?"_  
  
  
_ Brad tilts his head in confusion, "We're juniors...shouldn't we worry about this next year?"_  
  
  
_ "Well...we're gonna by seniors soon anyway. Summer break is coming to an end in two weeks. I think we should discuss it."_  
  
  
_ Brad nods and sits back up, against the headboard. "Well you're planning on going to Stanford." David nods, "And I wanna get into Stanford. I just need to make sure I can kick ass at Calculus this year. I have to re-take it."_  
  
  
_ "I'll tutor you. And I'll help you with your college resume." Brad smiles. "I love you."_  
  
  
_ "I love you." Brad responds. _  
  
  
_ It's not long before they fall asleep in each others arms._

* * *

  
  
After he sent Brad a letter, congradulating him on getting him into the California State, his mom found it before him. And bombarded her son with questions about being a...well...the_ f word._  
  
  
David cried himself to sleep when Brad told him he could no longer see him. Especially since he had planned the next four years perfectly in his head. The apartment near Sunset Blvd, and adorable small fluffy dog of some sort, getting home to the smell of coffee, cuddles after making love. The whole nine yards.  
  
After a few weeks, the mourning kind of slowed. He got used to Brad glancing at him then quickly looking away in the halls. He even requested to change his lab partner in their shared Chemistry class.  
  
  
He tried not to be heartbroken. But it was difficult when it felt like part of him had been torn out.  
  
  
Now he puts on a fake smile and convincingly laughs as he mom tells stories about him dancing around in his diapers. Or shoving his face in his 3 year Birthday cake.  
  
  
There was a knock. "Excuse me."  
  
He got up and opened the door, he gasped on who was on the other side.  
  
  
"Who is it sweetie?!" His mom hollered.  
  
  
"Uh...friend from school, I'll be right back." He closed the door and stepped on the porch.  
  
  
"Brad." Was all he said.  
  
  
"I remember how you told me how much you like Elton John...so I figured-" He handed David a slightly big box. He moved the wrapping paper to find it was a vinyl copy of Goodbye, Yellow Brick Road.  
  
  
"Brad...you didn't have to."  
  
  
"I love you." David looks up, not knowing what to say. "I shouldn't have let my mom control my life. And we're both going to California soon. We're bound to run into each other every once in a while. But I don't want it to be running into each other. I don't want it to be every once in a while either."   
  
  
David didn't know what to say. "Please forgive me."  
  
  
David tears up and brings the boy into his arms. Crying as he does. "I love you...I love you."  
  
  
Both boys smile and just stand there for a while. David's mom shouts what's taking so long, breaking up the reunion far too soon.  
  
  
"Meet me at the airport tomorrow. No wait-I'll pick you up! We'll go together!"   
  
  
"I have to finish packing...can we go tomorrow night?" Brad nods quickly, before David can even finish his sentence.  
  
  
"I love you." David kisses him before walking back in.  
  


* * *

  
  
The next night, they both fall asleep on the plane. David curled up close as best as he can in the small space of the seats can allow.  
  
  
"We're here." David's eyes flutter open to see the beautiful night time sky lit up by the buildings below.  
  
  
"I love you, B." David whispers.  
  
  
"I love you." Brad returns.  
  
  
The beginning of the rest of their lives...begins now.


End file.
